


Together Again

by fembuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A longer look at the reunion scene between Morgana and Morgause in episode 3x06, <i>The Castle of Fyrien</i>.<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

“They weren’t too rough on you, were they?” Morgause asked softly, lifting her hands to cradle Morgana’s face, her deep brown eyes shimmering with love and concern as she gently stroked Morgana’s pale cheeks with her thumbs.

“They were not gentle,” Morgana breathed out, tilting her head ever so slightly into her sister’s warm palm, her eyelashes fluttering as Morgause’s calloused thumbs brushed against her cheeks.Morgause’s hands were strong and powerful, but they could also be heartbreakingly tender and Morgana longed for her touch always.“But I was not grievously harmed.I know their treatment of me had to look real.Do not worry,” Morgana continued, smiling to reassure Morgause.

Morgause’s eyebrows remained creased however and she leaned minutely forward as if she wasn’t quite sure that she believed Morgana was perfectly fine and wanted to check for herself.Morgana’s smile grew at the continued look of concern, and she bit down on her bottom lip to try and rein the expression.

“I received nothing but a few bruises,” Morgana whispered, bringing her hand up between them so that she could playful stroke Morgause’s chin with her thumb.“Honestly, I’m fine.Stop frowning,” she breathed out, drawing her hand up so that she could press her thumb between Morgause’s eyes and smooth out the wrinkled skin there.

The blonde was still and silent for a moment as Morgana’s thumb stroked her skin, but then her lips curved up and she laughed.She then drew one of her hands away from Morgana’s face so that she could capture the hand Morgana hand on her, and she brought it down to her mouth where she placed a loving kiss on Morgana’s palm.

Morgana’s lips parted and she released a ragged sigh as Morgause’s lips pressed against her skin.

“I want to kiss you,” she whispered, mindful of Cenred who was standing across the room in front of the fire pretending not to pay attention to them though Morgana was certain he was listening to every word they said.

“I want to do more than kiss you,” Morgause breathed out softly, careful to keep her voice low enough that Cenred could not hear her as well.“It tortures me to restrain myself, but for the moment we must,” Morgause continued, not missing the way Morgana’s eyes gazed longing at her lips as spoke.“But I promise that I will reward you for all that you have endured later, when we are alone,” she husked, holding Morgana’s eyes intimately for a moment before she leaned forward to press her lips to Morgana’s forehead.

A soft sigh fell from Morgana’s lips at the contact and she brought her hands to Morgause’s hips, needing to feel more of her.When Morgause’s lips left her flesh, the blonde opened her arms and Morgana gratefully wrapped her arms around Morgause, pressing herself flush against her sister as she breathed in her scent.If this was as close as they could get for the time being, then she would make the most of the contact.

A few seconds later a knock sounded at the doors to the chambers and reluctantly Morgana and Morgause pulled back from each other, though Morgause made sure to take Morgana’s hand into hers when they parted.

“I am a blessed man,” Cenred drawled as he made his way from the fire and towards the door, “to have witnessed two such _beautiful_ reunions between siblings in as many days,” he continued smirking at Morgause which drew another frown to her lips and made her dark eyes flash with irritation.“You are a rare woman indeed, Lady Morgana, to inspire such tender touches from our fearsome Morgause.”

“You sound jealous,” Morgana responded smirking, feeling brave with Morgause’s hand holding hers.

“I am,” Cenred said sighing exaggeratedly.“When your sister touches me it certainly cannot be described as tender.It’s enough to make a man think that he’s only being used for his ... sword,” Cenred continued, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his pants so that his hand was loosely covering his crotch.

To Cenred’s amusement and interest Morgana’s expression twisted into one of distaste, but Morgause simply smiled at him.

“It would depend on which sword,” Morgause drawled still smiling.“You’re better with some,” she said eying the hilts behind Cenred’s head, “than with others,” she continued, pointedly dropping her eyes down to the hand Cenred had below his waist.

“You say such cruel things, Morgause,” Cenred responded grinning.

“An effective way to get your sword ready to serve,” Morgause replied smirking, delighting in the anger that momentarily flashed in Cenred’s eyes.

Ignoring Morgause’s comment, Cenred turned his attention towards Morgana and her increasingly displeased expression.

“I don’t think your sister likes our conversation,” Cenred commented staring at Morgana, whose face was a portrait of distaste.

“It’s not the conversation she dislikes,” Morgause replied staring meaningfully at Cenred.

A knock sounded at the door again.

“The daughters of Vivian are callous mistresses,” Cenred murmured holding Morgause’s eyes for a moment longer before he finally turned away and bellowed, “Enter!”

A moment later the large doors were pushed open and servants began to enter with trays of food and jugs of drink.

“Do not let him upset you,” Morgause whispered to Morgana when Cenred moved from them over to the large table were the servants were laying out the evening meal.“I do what I must, as you do, to secure your rightful place on the throne of Camelot.That is all Cenred is; a means to an end.”

“I know,” Morgana sighed, squeezing Morgause’s hand to let her know that her dark mood wasn’t really directed at her.“But I cannot help the jealousy that arises in me at the thought of you with him.”

“You would not be jealous if you saw how he performed,” Morgause sighed.“I was not kidding about the sort of encouragement he needs to get the job done.”

Morgana’s face scrunched up, but a second after that she smiled and looked at Morgause curiously.

“Really?” Morgana asked, perversely interested now even though she still did not like the fact that Cenred had intimate knowledge of Morgause.

“When my mind is not occupied by thoughts of you, I am forced to spend my time thinking of synonyms for the word ‘naughty’.”

Morgana laughed and Morgause smiled before she rested her forehead affectionately against Morgana’s.

“You must be famished,” Morgause murmured, reluctantly drawing her forehead from Morgana’s as the servants began to clear out of the room.“Come, let us eat,” she continued taking Morgana’s hand into her own once more.

“As you say,” Morgana murmured, a soft smile playing across her lips as she allowed Morgause to lead her to the table by their joined hands.

They spent dinner learning what Morgana knew of Camelot’s defences so that they would have some gauge for the truthfulness of Arthur’s answers when it came time to question him.To Morgause’s amusement, Morgana also spent a fair bit of the meal trying to convince Morgause and Cenred that torturing Merlin for information would also be beneficial, since according to Morgana, “He sneaks around the castle more than I do.If there are any secret passages, mysterious chambers or hidden entrance ways, Merlin will have found them.”

Morgause wasn’t quite convinced that Merlin had discovered all of the castles secrets, but she was interested in the young man after their last encounter together and she had been planning to question him before Morgana had brought it up.The boy was hiding something, something important and this time she was determined to find out what it was.

When the meal was done they retired to the large chairs that reposed in front of the fireplace, and though there was a chair free, Morgana draped herself across Morgause’s lap once the blonde had seated herself.Morgause glanced up at her in surprise but said nothing, and when Morgana’s eyes turned to land on Cenred he knew that she was staking her claim on the blonde beauty beneath her.He leaned back in his chair and dipped his head in her direction, acknowledging the assertion.He would not fight her for the blonde.The relationship he had with Morgause was based on mutual benefits and respect, not love.Who Morgause went to bed with was of no great concern to him, except that it amused him to think that she had managed to seduce her own sister, and as Morgana happily snuggled into Morgause’s arms there was no doubt in Cenred’s mind that two of them were lovers.

“Something’s troubling you,” Morgause observed as she passed a mug of wine to Morgana.“What is it?” she asked placing her hand comfortingly on Morgana’s thigh.

Morgana had been debating with herself for a while whether to bring the issue up or not, but she knew that it would not be addressed unless she brought it up, so she resigned herself to possibly looking weak in front of her sister and spoke.

“Gwen will be released, won’t she?” Morgana asked looking down at Morgause with concern.“She poses no danger, and in fact when all is said and done she could be an asset for she would be able to speak to my bravery and selflessness.If we could devise a way for it to seem as if I’ve rescued her after Merlin and Arthur are dead, she could even be relied upon to tell tales of how Arthur’s death enraged me to the point that I managed to defeat a squadron of guards.She’s more use to us alive than dead.”

“It makes no difference to me whether your maid lives or dies,” Cenred responded occupying himself with his drink.

“It would mean returning you to the dungeons,” Morgause said as she gazed up at Morgana.“If you remain absent for her entire stay in the cells it could make her suspicious as to why.It would also make it harder to explain how you managed to escape and make your way through half of the castle down to the dungeons without being caught,” Morgause continued.“Arthur, despite his youth and brashness, is a fine warrior.It will take time to break him and get the information we need, especially if I must split my time between him and Merlin.You could be down there for days, possibly a week.”

Morgana considered Morgause’s words carefully.She understood that letting Gwen live would mean that she could not spend the next week comfortably tucked away with Morgause, kissing and touching and loving her whenever she wished as they had done during the year she was absent from Camelot.But if Merlin and Arthur were being taken away to be questioned, she knew that she would be able to be removed from her cell for a few hours a day at least, which meant that she would still be able to spend some time with Morgause, while still allowing for Gwen to keep her life.

“I think it must be done,” Morgana responded holding Morgause’s eyes with her.“You’ll be able to free me for a few hours a day a least,” she said covering the hand Morgause had on her thigh with her own.“That’s more time than we’ve had together for a while,” she added softly, mindful that Cenred was sitting only a few meters away from them.

“You are a kind mistress,” Morgause breathed out gazing at Morgana lovingly.“I hope that Guinevere appreciates how lucky she is to have you.”

Morgana nodded and smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes.There was no doubt in her mind that when she ‘rescued’ Gwen and her brother from captivity that Gwen would be extremely grateful to her.She thought that Gwen might even begin to look at her with the love and admiration that used to be in her eyes so often before Morgana’s year long absence from Camelot.She would not admit it out loud, not even to Morgause, but she missed the way Gwen used to look at her so adoringly.If Gwen were to ever become aware of the role that she had played in Arthur’s death however, hatred and loathing would be all Gwen felt for her, so Morgana would just have to ensure that Gwen, or anyone else, never found out what she had done in order to secure the crown.

“Your men must not mention my name,” Morgause said turning her attention to Cenred.“Once Morgana is on the throne I will take my place at her side.For that to happen, Guinevere must never know that I was present when the Prince died.”

Cenred nodded and murmured, “I shall see to it.”Then, with a grin he added, “And might I say, you will make a _magnificent_ King.”

“You flatter me,” Morgause responded meeting his smile.“I approve of this,” she continued calmly.

She had suspected that it wouldn’t take Cenred long to realize that she and Morgana were closer than most sisters once he had had an opportunity to observe them together.They had known each other for a long time and she was not able to hide as much from his keen eyes as she would have liked.Despite his unkempt appearance and barbarous manners, Cenred was a capable and intelligent man.

“Just remember your extremely handsome friends and the invaluable help they provided when Camelot bows before you,” Cenred drawled smiling, though his eyes were focused and serious as he looked at Morgause.

“Of course,” Morgause responded knowing that the lightness with which his words were spoken were misleading.“You will be dear in our hearts ... and no doubt in our coin purse as well.”

Cenred laughed at that and then dipped his head acknowledging that it was quite likely that he would come calling one day and that it wouldn’t be to enjoy good wine and catch up.

“Ladies,” he declared standing, “it has warmed my heart to be able to bring you together again.I can see how you have suffered in each other’s absence,” he continued, smiling as he took in their intimate position.“But such pleasant company and long hours of plotting have exhausted me.So, with much regret I must bid you goodnight.”

Morgana sighed when the heavy doors to the chamber closed and she and Morgause were finally alone.

“I thought he would never leave,” Morgana murmured and Morgause smiled before tilting her head up so that Morgana could capture her lips with her own.

“That’s exactly why he stayed for so long,” Morgause whispered against Morgana’s lips.“Cenred likes to make a nuisance of himself.”

“He should be pleased,” Morgana sighed into Morgause’s mouth.“He’s quite adept at it.”

After that neither of them spoke for many minutes as they eagerly explored each other’s mouths and allowed their hands to begin roaming over each other’s body, mapping out familiar planes and curves that they had been denied for far too long.

Grasping blindly, Morgana caught Morgause’s hand and drew it up to cover her breast through the thick grey shirt she was wearing.

“If I must return to the dungeons tonight, give me a memory to keep me warm as I languish in the dark,” Morgana sighed breathlessly, pressing Morgause’s hand against her before arching wantonly into the touch.

“I will give you enough memories to keep warm for a lifetime,” Morgause vowed before leaning up to capture Morgana’s lips in a passionate kiss.

A few softly spoken words in the language of the old religion sealed the great doors to the chamber shut, and then with infinite care Morgause lay Morgana down on the large bear fur rug that stretched out before the fireplace.

They did not have much time presently, but they would make the most of what they did have.And once Arthur and Uther were dead and Morgana sat upon the throne of Camelot, nothing would ever be able to force them apart from each other again.

The End


End file.
